Daily Life Of A Saniwa
by amikawaami
Summary: Memilih Kashuu Kiyomitsu sebagai starter sword-nya, seorang saniwa bernama Yuzuru memulai kehidupan barunya dalam game Touken Ranbu.
1. Chapter 1

Memilih Kashuu Kiyomitsu sebagai _starter sword_ -nya, seorang _saniwa_ bernama Yuzuru memulai kehidupan barunya dalam _game_ Touken Ranbu.

* * *

 **– Daily Life Of A Saniwa –**

* * *

Mesin Cuci

·

·

Yuzuru mulai membawa benda-benda 'aneh' dari masanya.

Seperti yang baru-baru ini dibawa Yuzuru adalah mesin cuci. Sebuah mesin yang selalu membuat Imanotsurugi ingin masuk ke dalamnya.

(Dan sebagai tempat bersembunyi paling strategis bagi Imanotsurugi saat bermain petak umpet.

Beruntung sekali waktu itu Kasen cepat sadar kalau ada Imanotsurugi di dalamnya. Kalau tidak, pasti waktu dikeluarkan Imanotsurugi sudah patah jadi dua.)

Dan pihak yang paling merasa senang dengan datangnya mesin cuci ini adalah Kasen Kanesada. Mengaku jika ini adalah mesin yang sangat elegan, karena dapat membuat pakaian bersih hanya dengan menunggu beberapa menit saja.

Sekalinya Kasen melihat ada pedang yang pakaiannya kotor :

"Pakaianmu kotor ya, Yagen? Sini, biar kucucikan."

"Aduh, aduh, kalian ini. Lihat, pakaian kalian penuh dengan noda. Sini, biar kucucikan, biar lebih elegan."

"Yamanbagiri, sini, kainnya kucucikan. Biar lebih elegan." Penawaran yang langsung ditolak tegas oleh Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

·

·

"Yuzuru."

Kashuu datang menghampiri Yuzuru dengan wajah merengut.

"Ada apa?"

"Bau." Jawab Kashuu singkat. Kemudian memberikan pakaian miliknya pada Yuzuru. Oh, bukan, tapi dijejalkan ke hidung Yuzuru, biar Yuzuru tahu baunya seperti apa. Rasakan.

Yuzuru megap-megap. "Ini–bau."

"Aku juga tahu kalau baju ini bau, bodoh!" Jengkel, pakaian yang baunya amis itu dijejalkan sekali lagi ke hidung Yuzuru. "Padahal baju ini baru dicuci Kasen. Katanya, setiap baju yang selesai dicuci baunya jadi harum."

"Selain aku, Yagen, Yamanbagiri, Yasusada, dan Horikawa juga melaporkan hal yang sama."

"Ini penipuan, dan aku tidak bisa diperlalukan seperti ini." Kashuu menuntut kebenaran.

Yuzuru berpikir sejenak.

"Ayo ikut aku."

·

·

"Ini."

Ada dua botol. Ukurannya sedang. Warnanya merah muda. Dengan gambar bunga sakura. Ada tulisannya pula, _'Seelegan aroma parfum Prancis, kini hadir dalam kemasan yang lebih ekonomis'._

Kasen termangu. "Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba, _background_ berubah. Langit biru, rerumputan hijau, dan berlembar-lembar kain putih yang dijemur melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

Bahkan pakaian Yuzuru berubah menjadi serba putih. Dan entah darimana, tumpukan kain berwarna putih pula sudah berada di tangan kanan Yuzuru.

"Ini adalah solusi yang dapat memecahkan masalah pakaian bau yang meresahkan satu citadel." Jawab Yuzuru. "Cobalah hirup aromanya."

Yuzuru memberikan tumpukan kain tersebut pada Kasen. Kasen segera menghirup aromanya sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Sedetik kemudian, mata Kasen berkaca-kaca.

"I-ini..."

"Harum sekali..." Ucap Kasen. Suasana seketika menjadi penuh drama, Kasen-pun menitikkan air mata. "Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup Kasen Kanesada, menemukan benda yang begitu elegan seperti ini setelah mesin cuci."

"Begitulah. Mulai sekarang pakai benda itu setiap kali kau mencuci. Mengerti?"

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang memakainya."

·

·

"Yuzuru."

Kashuu menghampiri Yuzuru lagi. Bedanya, kali ini Kashuu menghampiri Yuzuru hanya dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Pakaianmu–kemana?"

Kashuu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini karena benda yang kau berikan, bodoh. Obsesi Kasen soal cuci-mencuci bertambah parah. Masa bajuku yang tidak kenapa-kenapa dicuci olehnya?"

"Tidak hanya aku. Bahkan Yamanbagiri hampir ditelanjangi oleh Kasen karena Yamanbagiri tidak mau pakaiannya dicuci."

Yuzuru berpikir lagi.

"Ayo ikut aku."

·

·

 _'KASEN LAUNDRY'._

"Nah, bagaimana, Kashuu? Kalau begini bagus _'kan_? Penghasilan kita bisa bertambah dengan dibukanya laundry ini. Kita bisa kaya lho!" Ucap Yuzuru semangat setelah memasang plakat kayu bertuliskan, _'KASEN LAUNDRY'._

"Kalau kita kaya, kita bisa memperbesar citadel, memperbaiki taman, dan memperbanyak ruang reparasi. Jadi kita tidak perlu susah-susah ekspedisi!"

·

·

Setelah itu Yuzuru dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci oleh Kashuu.

* * *

Pedang Baru (1)

·

·

"Kira-kira seperti apa pedang baru itu ya?"

Yuzuru senyum-senyun sendiri.

Merelakan 950 bahan-bahannya untuk dijadikan pedang baru. Sengaja tidak melihat timer, katanya biar jadi kejutan. Akibatnya sekarang Yuzuru jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Memangnya pedang apa yang kau inginkan _taisho_?" Yagen Toushirou bertanya.

" _Uchigatana_? Mungkin Izuminokami Kanesada?" Yuzuru terkekeh. "Kasihan Horikawa, ia masih sabar menunggu Izuminokami Kanesada."

Langsung terbayang kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat Yuzuru akan menempa pedang baru. Horikawa langsung berlari menghampiri sambil menangis. Memohon dengan sangat pada Yuzuru agar mendatangkan Izuminokami Kanesada.

Dan ternyata yang datang malah Horikawa Kunihiro lagi.

"Memangnya _taisho_ tidak ingin _tachi_?" Tanya Yagen lagi. Bukannya minta yang _rarity_ 4 atau 5 malah minta _uchigatana rarity_ 3? Memangnya kepala Yuzuru habis terbentur apa?

"Kalau _tachi_ , aku ingin Shokudaikiri Mitsutada." Yuzuru meminum tehnya santai. "Kalau ada Mitsutada, Kasen ada teman untuk memasak."

"..."

" _Taisho_ ini bodoh ya?"

·

·

Yuzuru–bersama Yagen–berdiri di depan ruang penempaan pedang. Setelah Yamatonokami Yasusada melaporkan apabila penempaan pedang telah selesai, Yuzuru bergegas menuju ruang penempaan pedang untuk melihat seperti apa pedang barunya itu.

Apakah Izuminokami Kanesada seperti yang diidam-idamkan Horikawa? Atau Shokudaikiri Mitsutada yang bisa jadi teman masak Kasen Kanesada?

Saat pintu dibuka, kelopak-kelopak sakura bertebaran secara liar. Menghalangi pandangan Yuzuru untuk melihat pedang barunya (juga takut kalau-kalau nanti ia kelilipan kelopak sakura).

Yang dapat Yuzuru lihat dan dengar adalah : pedang barunya itu berpakaian serba putih dan ada suara rantai yang lumayan berisik.

"Apakah kau..."

·

·

 **"WAA!"**

Yuzuru berlari seraya menjerit.

·

·

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Tsurumaru Kuninaga."

Ucap Yuzuru dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Hasil dari lari dan menjerit setelah dikejutkan Tsurumaru.

Dan Yuzuru baru menyadari kalau lari dan menjerit itu menghabiskan banyak energi.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa terkejut seperti itu!" Tsurumaru tertawa. "Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ada seseorang yang begitu terkejut dengan kejutanku!"

Yuzuru menatap Tsurumaru dengan tatapan, _'Ini tidak lucu tahu. Sama sekali. Kau hampir membuatku loncat ke kolam tadi'._

Tapi ternyata Tsurumaru tidak mempan dengan tatapan Yuzuru. Mungkin karena Tsurumaru tidak peka, atau tatapan Yuzuru kurang mematikan.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan menyiapkan banyak kejutan untukmu nanti!" Ucap Tsurumaru semangat. "Aku akan membuatmu jantungan dengan kejutanku! Lihat saja! Hahahaha!"

·

·

Kalau bukan karena dicegah Yagen, pasti Yuzuru sudah menceburkan Tsurumaru ke dalam kolam.

* * *

Berbelanja (1)

·

·

Yuzuru selalu mengajak pedang yang berbeda-beda setiap kali pergi berbelanja.

Seperti Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Kashuu Kiyomitsu dua minggu lalu. Kemudian Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Horikawa Kunihiro minggu lalu.

Dan minggu ini, adalah giliran Yagen Toushirou dan Atsushi Toushirou yang diajak Yuzuru berbelanja.

·

·

Semuanya terasa begitu indah sebelum akhirnya teriakan Atsu membelah langit.

·

·

 **"YUZURU BELIKAN ITU!"**

 _Hakama_ Yuzuru ditarik secara brutal oleh Atsu. Ditariknya saniwa itu ke sebuah toko yang menjual makanan kecil. Ada banyak macamnya, dan sepertinya Atsu ingin membeli semuanya.

"Tidak boleh, jatahmu hanya 500 _yen_ saja 'kan?" Tolak Yuzuru. "Kau baru saja membeli _takoyaki_ lima porsi, masa masih kurang?"

"Lihat Yagen, ia memakai uangnya untuk membeli buku. Yagen memanfaatkan uangnya dengan baik."

Yagen Toushirou, berdiri santai di dekat Yuzuru. Masih berpakaian ala dokter seperti biasa, dan memegang sebuah buku yang masih dibungkus plastik.

Judulnya, _'Diriku Yang Patah Jadi Dua'._ Sebuah buku yang sangat horor bagi para pedang dilihat dari judulnya. Belum lagi isinya.

Atsu mengerinyit ngeri.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak mau! Aku 'kan bukan kutu buku seperti Yagen!" Atsu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku ingin _dango_ sekarang. Ayolah Yuzuru, belikan!"

 _'Ini pedang. Bukannya semangat waktu perang, malah semangat kalau minta apa-apa.'_ Batin Yuzuru.

"Kalau tidak ya tidak boleh, Atsu. Sekarang ini kita seharusnya menghemat uang, karena uang saku bulananku belum keluar." Yuzuru berusaha menjelaskan. "Memangnya kau mau akhir bulan nanti kita makan ikan sanma dan kecap? Kau tidak mau 'kan?"

"Oh ya? Kalau kita harus menghemat uang, kenapa Yuzuru malah membuat pedang baru sampai 15 kali kemarin?" Atsu tidak mau kalah.

 **JDER.**

Skakmat. Yuzuru tidak bersuara. Diam seribu bahasa. Diingatkan soal betapa ganasnya ia menempa pedang kemarin gara-gara ngidam Mikazuki Munechika.

(Pada akhirnya Heshikiri Hasebe yang membuatkan jadwal kapan saja Yuzuru boleh menempa pedang.

Selama belum waktunya ruang penempaan pedang akan dikunci dan kuncinya dipegang Hasebe sendiri.)

"Ng... Atsu ingin _dango_ berapa?"

·

·

 **– To Be Continued –**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuzuru, belikan aku kuteks baru."

Kashuu mulai merengek. Lengan Yuzuru dipeluknya erat-erat. Mata Yuzuru ditatapnya lekat-lekat.

Tidak bisakah Yuzuru melihat melalui mata Kashuu jika Kashuu begitu menginginkan kuteks baru sekarang? Sayangnya tidak bisa, Yuzuru orangnya tidak peka.

"Ayolah, Yuzuru. Yuzuru 'kan cantik..."

Yuzuru terdiam.

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh."

* * *

 **– Daily Life Of A Saniwa –**

* * *

Level Satu (1)

·

·

Yuzuru tidak suka dengan anak kecil.

Karena Yuzuru tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus anak kecil dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan alien.

Bahkan rasa tidak suka pada anak kecil ini ia bawa hingga ke dalam _game_. Beberapa _tantou_ tidak bersalah ia lebur untuk dijadikan makanan pedang lain.

Pengecualian untuk Yagen dan Atsu. Dirasa mereka sudah cukup besar, hingga tidak perlu ikut dilebur bersama adik-adik mereka.

Dan Imanotsurugi. Karena Yuzuru suka dengan kepribadian Imanotsurugi yang riang, sehingga Imanotsurugi juga tidak dileburkan.

Kejamnya.

·

·

"..."

Ichigo memandang Yuzuru takut-takut.

Dalam dekapan Ichigo, ada sebuah pedang kecil yang juga memandang Yuzuru dengan rasa penasaran.

"A-ano–Yuzuru- _dono_ –saya dapat menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Ichigo terpatah-patah.

"Apa yang dilakukan Tsurumaru hingga kau hamil, Ichigo?! Bahkan anak kalian sama persis dengan ayahnya!" Yuzuru jadi horor sendiri. Ini mengerikan. Ditinggal dua hari untuk bersih-bersih rumah di dunia nyata, tiba-tiba saat Yuzuru pulang sudah ada Ichigo yang membawa _mini_ Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"Bukan begitu, Yuzuru- _dono_! Tsurumaru- _dono_ tidak melakukan apa-apa pada saya!" Ichigo cepat-cepat membenarkan. Atau nantinya salah paham ini bisa jadi semakin salah paham.

"Ini dari menempa pedang kemarin."

Pedang kecil dalam dekapan Ichigo masih memandang Yuzuru penasaran. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang mengerikan yang bawa-bawa sapu tersebut.

Apakah orang ini yang namanya Yuzuru? Yang katanya Ichigo seorang _saniwa_ yang baik hatinya itu? Jujur saja, _mini_ Tsurumaru tidak yakin kalau ucapan Ichigo benar.

"Level satu?"

Yuzuru menatap Tsurumaru kecil dari atas ke bawah. Tsurumaru kecil yang manis sekali. Tapi kenapa waktu besarnya menyebalkan sekali ya?

Lihat betapa manjanya ia memeluk Ichigo. Kalau di saat seperti ini Ichigo benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ibu. Tidak heran waktu pertama kali Yuzuru lihat ia mengira kalau Ichigo baru saja melahirkan anaknya dan Tsurumaru.

"Sebenarnya–kami takut mengatakannya pada anda–karena anda pasti akan–"

Ucapan Ichigo terputus. Karena yakin kalau Yuzuru pasti mengerti maksud dari ucapannya walau Ichigo mengatakannya secara tidak jelas.

"Kau ingin merawatnya, begitu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

Terjadi perdebatan di dalam hati Yuzuru. Ada kubu putih dan kubu hitam. Kubu putih memilih untuk mempertahankan _mini_ Tsurumaru. Sementara kubu hitam ingin meleburkan _mini_ Tsurumaru.

 _'Yuzuru, apa kau begitu tega meleburkan pedang kecil itu?! Bahkan ia belum sampai satu minggu menempati citadel dan kau ingin meleburnya?!'_ Kata perwakilan kubu putih dengan berapi-api.

 _'Tidak, tidak! Anak kecil itu menyusahkan! Kau tidak memikirkan betapa repotnya kalau ada anak kecil nanti?!'_ Perwakilan kubu hitam melawan, tak kalah berapi-api.

Kemudian di dalam ruangan tersebut kubu hitam dan kubu putih mulai saling pukul memukul. Terjadi perang batin. Keduanya sama-sama keras hati, tidak terima hasil seri.

" _Aruji-sama_..."

Tsurumaru kecil menarik _hakama_ Yuzuru pelan. Kedua matanya menatap Yuzuru dengan begitu polosnya, seperti anak kecil kebanyakan.

" _Aruji-sama_ mau kue?" Tsurumaru kecil memberikan sepotong kue kering pada Yuzuru. Kue yang tadinya mau ia makan, tapi _mini_ Tsurumaru merasa sepertinya Yuzuru yang lebih membutuhkan kue ini daripada dirinya.

"Kuenya enak lho. Ichi- _nii_ yang memberikannya pada Tsuru tadi."

·

·

Yuzuru mimisan.

·

·

"Heeh... Manisnya diriku!"

Tsurumaru level 10 tertawa. Tsurumaru level 1 tertawa juga.

"Coba, kau panggil aku apa?" Tanya Tsurumaru level 10.

"Ayah!"

"Eh?"

"Ini ayah! Lalu itu ibu!" Tsurumaru level 1 menunjuk Tsurumaru sebagai ayah. Dan Ichigo sebagai ibu. "Yuzuru- _nii_ bilang kalau Tsuru memanggil Tsuru- _nii_ itu ayah dan Ichi- _nii_ itu ibu!"

"Eh?"

·

·

Yuzuru menutup buku yang baru separuh ia baca.

Terdiam sejenak. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hasebe? Bisa tolong jadwal ulang penempaan pedang baru? Aku sedang ingin _tantou_ sekarang."

* * *

Bersama Nakigitsune

·

·

"Nakigitsune, bagaimana kabarmu?" Yuzuru bertanya.

"Kabar Nakigitsune sangat baik!" Rubah kecil di pundak Nakigitsune yang menjawab. Yuzuru mengangguk-angguk.

 _'Mungkin Nakigitsune terlalu malu untuk berbicara denganku. Ini masih hari pertama ia datang ke citadel.'_ Batin Yuzuru membenarkan.

·

·

"Nakigitsune, bisa kau ambilkan buku disana?" Pinta Yuzuru.

"Ya, ya! Tentu saja!" Rubah di pundak Nakigitsune yang menjawab lagi.

 _'Tak apa, mungkin ia masih malu-malu.'_

·

·

Piring berisi tiga tusuk dango diletakkan di samping Nakigitsune. Yuzuru tersenyum menatap _uchigatana_ barunya tersebut.

"Nakigitsune, apa kau mau dango?" Tawar Yuzuru.

"Ya, ya! Nakigitsune bilang kalau dia mau!"

 _'Mungkin–'_

·

·

 **"BERISIK! DARI TADI KAU YANG BICARA TERUS! LALU KAPAN NAKIGITSUNE KAU BERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUK BICARA, HAH?!"**

* * *

Bersama Yagen Toushirou

·

·

Baru-baru ini Yuzuru memberikan sebuah buku tentang organ tubuh manusia pada Yagen.

Tentu saja Yagen senang. Ia memang selalu tertarik dengan hal berbau sains dan lainnya.

Bahkan karena terlalu senangnya, buku itu dibaca hingga berulang kali. Bisa lima kali sehari dan bisa lebih kalau Yagen ingin.

Dan Yuzuru juga senang karena Yagen senang dengan buku pemberiannya. Yuzuru semakin sering memberikan buku-buku tentang organ tubuh manusia pada Yagen, bahkan buku pelajaran miliknya dulu saat SD.

·

·

"Kau suka dengan buku-buku seperti itu, ya?" Tanya Yuzuru.

"Ya, aku membacanya berulang kali." Jawab Yagen tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. "Terima kasih, _taisho_."

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Oh iya, _taisho_."

"Apa?"

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih, bolehkah aku membedah perutmu? Mungkin jika aku membedah perutmu, aku dapat menyelesaikan masalah tentang penyakit pencernaan yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkanmu."

·

·

Sejak saat itu Yuzuru memberikan Yagen buku tentang tanaman.

* * *

Level Satu (2)

·

·

Hari yang cerah. Taman baru saja selesai direnovasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dua pedang Okita menginginkan taman bernuansa musim panas, dan Yuzuru mengabulkannya.

Kashuu dan Yasusada tidur di beranda. Begitu nyaman dengan kipas angin yang baru saja Yuzuru bawa.

Yuzuru duduk di beranda. Memilih untuk mengagumi taman barunya ketimbang tidur siang bersama Kashuu dan Yasusada.

Sebenarnya juga untuk mengawasi Tsurumaru level satu yang kini asyik bermain di pinggir kolam.

"Tsuru, hati-hati. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan kolam." Yuzuru memperingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan Tsurumaru kecil tidak memperhatikan karena asyik memandang koleksi ikan koi milik Kasen di kolam.

Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja.

Hingga akhirnya Tsurumaru kecil memasukkan setengah tangannya ke dalam kolam. Kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tangannya hingga ikan-ikan koi ketakutan. Berenang liar mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Tsurumaru! Jangan terlalu dekat!" Panik. Ditinggal untuk memejamkan mata beberapa detik dan Tsurumaru kecil sudah hampir tercebur ke dalam kolam.

"Aduh! Tsurumaru!"

Yuzuru berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berusaha menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Entah nanti jadinya punggungnya akan ditempeli koyo lagi atau bahkan lebih parah, yang penting Tsurumaru kecil harus selamat.

"Tsurumaru!"

 **BYUR!**

·

·

Yuzuru masuk ke dalam kolam dengan sukses.

* * *

Kanesada Dan Horikawa (1)

·

·

"Masakanmu enak sekali, Horikawa."

Yuzuru menghabiskan nasi mangkuk ketiga.

"Eh?" Wajah Horikawa memerah. Sama merahnya dengan kepiting yang Yuzuru makan. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Yuzuru- _sama_."

"Lagipula..."

Mata Horikawa melirik malu-malu Izuminokami Kanesada yang duduk di sampingnya. Baru saja datang dua jam yang lalu.

"Kane- _san_ baru saja sampai di citadel. Jadi aku ingin membuatkan makanan kesukaannya." Lanjut Horikawa dengan suara yang sedikit lirih.

Tsurumaru bersiul. "Oh? Jadi ini penyambutan Kanesada, ya?"

"Siapa yang bilang masakan Horikawa enak? Masakannya biasa saja." Kanesada membenarkan. "Lagipula semua yang ada disini bukan makanan kesukaanku."

·

·

"Kalau masakannya biasa saja kenapa kau habis tujuh mangkuk, Kanesada?"

* * *

Kashuu Dan Yasusada

·

·

"Oi, Yasusada."

Yasusada berhenti bermain bola matatabi miliknya. Melihat Kashuu yang sudah selesai mengecat kukunya. "Ng?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Kashuu menawarkan. "Bermain di ruang latihan. Jadi kita saling melawan seolah-olah kita sedang berperang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin bermain seperti itu?" Tanya Yasusada tidak yakin. Agak curigaan dengan Kashuu yang dikatai Yuzuru sebagai kembarannya.

"Habisnya aku bosan." Jawab Kashuu diikuti helaan nafas panjang. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Yamatonokami Yasusada berpikir sejenak. Meyakinkan diri apabila semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun pada kenyataannya, biasanya kalau ia bersama Kashuu, semua tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Sifat Yasusada yang gampang curiga dengan Kashuu dapat dimaklumi.

"Baiklah. Mungkin seru juga."

·

·

"Peraturannya mudah."

Kashuu mengayun-ngayunkan replika pedang dari kayu. Disesuaikan dengan panjang _uchigatana_ agar mudah. Mana mungkin Kashuu latihan dengan replika pedang sepanjang _oodachi_? Bisa sempoyongan dia.

"Kita dapat menyerang mana saja, kecuali alat vital. Selain alat vital, diperbolehkan." Ucap Kashuu. "Siap?"

"Aku selalu siap kapan saja." Yasusada mempererat genggaman replika pedang kayunya. "Kau boleh menyerang dulua–"

 **"ORA ORA ORA!"**

 **PRAK!**

 **"ADUH!"** Yasusada menjerit. Memegangi kepalanya yang baru terkena ayunan pedang kayu Kashuu. "Apa-apaan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerang kepala?!"

"Lho? Aku 'kan sudah bilang. Selain alat vital, manapun boleh." Kashuu tersenyum mengejek. "Lagipula kau bilang aku boleh menyerang duluan."

"Oh?" Yasusada menaikkan alis. Jadi begitu, Kashuu menantang maut rupanya. "Kalau begitu aku-pun tidak akan sungkan-sungkan."

 **"ORA ORA ORA!"**

·

·

"Kashuu, Yasusada. Padahal kalian tidak pergi berperang."

Yuzuru melipat tangan. Menatap Kashuu dan Yasusada yang duduk menunggu giliran di depan ruang perbaikan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa sama-sama luka parah?"

* * *

Berbelanja (2)

·

·

Mengajak Tsurumaru level satu untuk berbelanja itu bukan ide yang buruk.

 _Tachi_ kecil itu kini tertawa-tawa senang. Sudah ingin melepas gandengan Yuzuru dan berlari untuk menyusuri distrik pertokoan ramai tersebut. Yuzuru sempat kewalahan mengurusnya.

Kenapa ia tidak ajak Ichigo sekalian saja tadi? Ah, tak apa. Anggap saja ini pembelajaran agar Yuzuru dapat lebih mengerti dan dekat dengan anak kecil.

·

·

"Tsuru ingin mainan?"

"Mainan apa?" Tsurumaru kecil bertanya.

"Ada banyak." Yuzuru berpikir sejenak, mengingat macam-macam mainan untuk laki-laki. "Mau bola? Atau mobil-mobilan?"

"Tsuru mau semuanya!"

"Eh?"

"Masalahnya, uangnya..."

Sorot mata Tsurumaru kecil meredup. Senyumnya perlahan hilang. Tidak terlihat lagi semangat seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa deh." Ucap Tsurumaru kecil dengan suara lirih. "Kalau Yuzuru-nii tidak mau belikan, tidak apa-apa."

·

·

Yuzuru merasa kalah saat itu juga.

·

·

" _Aruji-sama_..."

Hasebe melipat tangannya. Matanya bergantian menatap sebuah buku di atas meja, kalkulator, dan Yuzuru yang kini menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari pengeluaran ini? Seingat saya anda pergi berbelanja hanya untuk membeli _ofuda_."

"Ng... Aku bisa jelaskan..."

·

·

 **– To Be Continued –**

* * *

mad tea party :

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : ng...

karena nggak cuma fanfic di owasera, torabu pun juga ami hapus. sebenarnya ada masalah, tapi maaf ya ami nggak bisa cerita (bungkuk). ami akan berusaha untuk nulis yang lebih bagus lagi! terima kasih!

68 : iyah sama sama. untunglah ternyata fanfic ini bisa menghibur dikala kebaperan dirimu (hiks). semoga chapter ini pun bisa menghibur, terima kasih reviewnya.

dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca (diam-diam ataupun nggak), ami seneng sekali. maafkan ami yang sempet ngilang setelah semua fanfic ami sengaja ami hapus (yah adalah). ami akan coba nulis lebih bagus lagi, terima kasih!

·

 _amikawa._


	3. Chapter 3

"Namaku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Aku mencari seseorang yang dapat menggunakanku dengan baik dan mendandani diriku dengan cantik."

* * *

 **– Daily Life Of A Saniwa –**

* * *

 **Kanesada Dan Horikawa (2)**

·

·

Hari ini sikap Kanesada aneh.

Begitu ditawari minum teh, Kanesada menolak. Ditawari mau pijat atau tidak, Kanesada juga menolak.

Kanesada juga terlihat begitu menghindari Horikawa. Bahkan Kanesada minta duduk bersama Yasusada saat sarapan dan makan siang tadi daripada dengan Horikawa.

Ini jelas meresahkan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kanesada tidak mau minum teh, pijat, atau tidur seperti biasanya? Bahkan ia mulai menghindari Horikawa.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kanesada?

·

·

 _'Apa Kane-_ san _bosan denganku?'_ Hati Horikawa bersuara saat Horikawa sedang cuci piring. _Timing_ -nya tidak tepat sekali. Harusnya hatinya bersuara saat Horikawa melamun. _'Kane-_ san _tidak mau berdampingan denganku lagi?'_

Horikawa berhenti mencuci piring. Ekspresinya jadi murung. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang muncul sejak Kanesada hadir di citadel.

Tiba-tiba, dari jendela, terlihat sosok Kanesada tengah berjalan. Begitu anggun dengan rambutnya yang sangat mendukung untuk jadi bintang iklan shampo atau duta shampo lain itu.

Tidak bisa.

Horikawa tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Kanesada. Karena mereka berdua telah ditakdirkan bersama. Menjadi pedang Hijikata Toushizou. Horikawa tidak tahan berjauhan melebihi 1 meter dengan Kanesada. Kanesada yang ekspedisi 30 menit tak kembali-pun Horikawa rela menjemputnya.

Horikawa dengan cepat berlari. Menyusul Kanesada yang entah mau kemana. Horikawa harus menanyakan penyebab menghindarnya Kanesada dari dirinya. Harus.

"Kane- _san_!"

Izuminokami Kanesada menoleh ke belakang dengan anggun–sebetulnya ini hanya ekspetasi Horikawa. Ketahuilah kalau ekspetasi tidak seindah realita. Jangan bayangkan–kedua matanya menatap tajam Horikawa. Seperti mengatakan, _'Kamu kok pakai celemek sambil lari-lari, mau ngapain?'_

"Ada apa, Horikawa?" Kanesada bertanya. Angkuh.

"Kenapa Kane- _san_ menghindariku hari ini?" Horikawa langsung ke inti. Masalah ini tidak perlu pakai basa-basi. "Apakah Kane-san bosan denganku?"

Kanesada terdiam sejenak. "Pergilah, Horikawa."

"Tidak penting kau bertanya seperti itu. Sekarang pergilah."

 **DEG!**

Jantung Horikawa seakan berhenti berdetak. Kanesada mengusirnya? Kanesadanya tersayang mengusirnya? Seumur hidup Horikawa belum pernah ia mendengar kata _'Pergilah, Horikawa'_ dari mulut Kanesada.

"Ke-kenapa?" _Wakizashi_ itu menahan tangis. "Kenapa Kane-san seperti itu?"

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti–"

 **BRUK!**

 **"KANE-SAN!"**

·

·

Yuzuru menggelengkan kepala untuk kedua kali. Termometer di tangannya menampilkan angka 37.6 derajat _celcius_.

"Jadi pedang juga bisa kena demam ya, Kanesada?" Yuzuru meletakkan termometernya. "Seharusnya kalau kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan badanmu, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya."

Kanesada tutup mulut. Wajahnya memerah. Merasa malu setelah ambruk tepat di hadapan Horikawa. Untungnya Horikawa dengan cepat membawa Kanesada ke Yuzuru.

"Horikawa, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kutinggal? Karena ada yang perlu kukerjakan sekarang."

"Ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Yuzuru-sama."

Yuzuru meninggalkan Horikawa dan Kanesada di kamar mereka. Horikawa duduk di samping futon Kanesada.

"Apa Kane-san menghindariku hari ini karena tidak ingin aku tertular demam Kane-san?" Horikawa bertanya. Kanesada reflek batuk-batuk.

"Mungkin–" Kanesada memalingkan wajahnya. "–mungkin ada benarnya juga."

·

·

Horikawa menjerit.

* * *

 **Bersama Kashuu (1)**

·

·

"Hari ini sepi sekali ya."

Yuzuru meminum teh dengan santai. Kashuu yang duduk di sampingnya (lagi-lagi) memakan dango bagian Yuzuru. Rupanya ia masih belum jera setelah dipiting Yuzuru karena memakan dango bagiannya.

"Kebanyakan sedang perang dan ekspedisi sih." Lanjut Yuzuru. "Walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka ramai, tapi kalau terlalu sepi rasanya aneh juga."

"Biasanya Atsu dan lainnya main kejar-kejaran, Hasebe mengomel, bau harum masakan Mitsutada, lalu Kasen yang ngotot ingin mencuci jubah Yamanbagiri."

"Heeh... Aku jadi seperti kakek-kakek saja." Yuzuru menghela nafas. "Padahal umurku masih muda, tapi rasanya seperti manula. Penuaan dini? Stress? Ah, entahlah."

Hening sesaat.

"Kashuu."

"Kau makan dango bagianku ya?"

·

·

Yasusada menemukan Kashuu mengambang di kolam citadel.

* * *

 **Pedang Baru (2)**

·

·

"Pedang baru?"

Yagen menaikkan alis. Terakhir kali Yuzuru membicarakan pedang baru–tepatnya setelah Yagen bertanya kebodohan Yuzuru–kepala Yagen dilempar gelas teh.

"Ya." Jawab Yuzuru. "Aku ingin Hirano."

"Tidak ingin _rare tachi_? Atau _oodachi_?" Ucap Yagen hati-hati. Kalau lidahnya terpeleset dan malah mengejek Yuzuru, ia bisa masuk ruang reparasi 20 menit. "Seperti Hotarumaru, Kousetsu Samonji, atau banyak lainnya."

"Atau _Tenka Goken_ seperti Mikazuki Munechika."

"Heeh... _Tenka Goken_ ya." Yuzuru mengangguk-angguk. "Boleh juga. Pasti menyenangkan ada _Tenka Goken_ di citadel. Kenapa aku lupa ya kalau dulu aku pernah sangat menginginkan Mikazuki?"

 _'Itu karena kau bodoh, tahu.'_ Batin Yagen. "Memangnya taisho tidak melihat timer penempaannya?"

Yuzuru menggeleng. Takut dikecewakan, Yuzuru tak tahan melihat timer. Biasanya ia langsung melarikan diri dan berseru, _'Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, satu jam tiga puluh menit!'._

Akhirnya Yagen menutup mulut. Malas berbicara lagi dengan Yuzuru. Memilih menikmati teh dan memandangi taman. Bagian citadel yang paling disukai Yuzuru. Bisa diutak-atik katanya.

 **"TAISHO!"**

Atsu tiba-tiba mendorong Yuzuru dari belakang. Niatnya untuk mengagetkan berubah menjadi mendorong Yuzuru hingga jatuh menungging ke tanah.

Yagen menahan tawa. Tidak. Tidak sekarang, Yagen. Kalau kamu ketawa sekarang, kamu bisa masuk ruang reparasi. Tertawalah saat sampai di kamar.

" _Taisho_! Dua pedang baru _taisho_ sudah jadi!" Jelas Atsu. Masih semangat, seperti biasa. Dan masih brutal, bakat membunuh secara tidak sengaja. "Ayo kita lihat!"

"Eh?"

·

·

Yuzuru, Yagen, dan Atsu berdiri di depan ruang penempaan pedang. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ketiganya berdiri seperti itu. Kalau setelah ini masih terus berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, Yagen ke kamar. Mau tidur.

"Tunggu apalagi, _taisho_? Ayo kita buka pintunya!" Seru Atsu tidak sabar. Sudah sifat aslinya.

"Aku hanya bingung harus membuka pintu yang mana dulu." Yuzuru menunjuk dua ruang penempaan pedang bergantian. "Yang pertama? Atau yang kedua?"

"Pertama saja." Yagen memberikan saran. Yang mana saja boleh deh, asalkan cepat. Memangnya tidak kelihatan kalau mata Yagen sedang mengantuk? Sayangnya Yuzuru kurang peka untuk hal begituan.

"Tidak, tidak! Kedua saja!" Atsu ngotot. "Yang kedua pasti paling bagus!"

"Atsu. Pertama." Yagen teguh dengan pendiriannya. "Yang pertama selalu yang terbaik."

"Aku berasal dari ruang kedua! Karena itu pasti apapun yang keluar dari ruang kedua selalu paling bagus!" Atsu mengambil kesimpulan bodoh.

"Aku berasal dari ruang pertama. Dan aku yakin pedang yang ditempa di ruang pertama selalu yang terbaik." Yagen membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kedua!"

"Pertama, Atsu. Jangan keras kepala."

"Kau yang keras kepala! Kalau kubilang kedua ya kedua!"

Yuzuru hanya mengamati. Menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Yagen dan Atsu mulai mencakar wajah satu sama lain. Persetan dengan masuk ruang reparasi, ini pertarungan mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Akhirnya Yuzuru membuka pintu ruang pertama. Yagen bersorak senang atas kemenangannya, sementara Atsu memukul-mukul tanah menangisi kekalahannya.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura berguguran secara liar. Menyebabkan badai sakura singkat sampai mata Atsu kelilipan.

Pedang baru itu melangkah menerobos badai sakura.

·

·

"Namaku Mikazuki Munechika. Salah satu dari lima _Tenka Goken_."

 **BRUK!**

 **"TAISHO JANGAN PINGSAN!"**

·

·

"Oh, iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yagen, pedang apa yang keluar dari ruang kedua?" Atsu bertanya setelah selesai membawa Yuzuru yang pingsan ke ruangannya. Sisanya terserah Hasebe. "Kau yang buka pintunya 'kan?"

"Pedang ruang kedua?" Yagen memegang dagu.

"Kita kedatangan Kogitsunemaru. Jangan katakan dulu ke _taisho_. Ia bisa pingsan lebih lama nanti."

* * *

 **Bersama Kashuu (2)**

·

·

"Tidak terasa lusa sudah tanggal 1 Januari."

Yuzuru memakan dango bagiannya. Senyum-senyum. Agak mencurigakan, karena Yuzuru orangnya pelit senyum. Melihat Yuzuru yang jutek, itu wajar.

"Iya, ya." Mata Kashuu memandang taman. Hayo Kashuu, dango bagianmu sudah habis lho. "Kira-kira apa saja yang akan terjadi tahun depan ya?"

"Banyak." Yuzuru tertawa. "Karena ada kalian, pastilah akan ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi."

"Heeh... Memangnya kepalamu habis terbentur apa sampai tiba-tiba baik begini?" Tanya Kashuu. "Biasanya juga tidak pedulian. Kau 'kan orangnya kurang peka."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya senang saja jika mengingat saat awal aku berada di dunia ini." Jawab Yuzuru. "Banyak kejadian yang terjadi, dan bagiku sangat menyenangkan bisa bersama kalian. Aku jadi tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi tahun depan."

"Hm. Begitu ya?"

"Kalian sudah banyak membantu dan membuatku senang. Seperti rasanya aku menemukan tempatku yang baru disini."

"Kashuu."

"Ya?"

"Kuharap tahun depan kau dan yang lainnya masih mau membantuku."

Kashuu tertegun beberapa saat. Kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Hei! _Taisho_! Kashuu!"

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka kasar. Kepala Atsu yang pertama kali terlihat, kemudian Midare, Yagen, dan Imanotsurugi.

"Ayo kita makan nabe sama-sama! Semuanya sudah berkumpul, lho!" Ucap Atsu.

"Iya! Ayo kita makan nabe!" Imanotsurugi segera menarik tangan Yuzuru dan Kashuu. "Porsi nabe-nya besar sekali! Kita akan makan besar malam ini!"

Benar, bukan? Bersama para _touken danshi_ ini semua hal sepele yang terjadi terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Dan Yuzuru sangat menyukainya.

"Iya."

"Ayo kita makan nabe sama-sama."

·

·

 **END**

* * *

mad tea party :

daily life of a saniwa sudah selesai! sengaja disingkat karena kalau kepanjangan pasti membosankan. maaf (bungkuk).

Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan : mini tsurumaru itu tsurumaru level satu. di sini digambarkan kalau pedang masih level satu itu kayak anak kecil (ini menyenangkan sekali. serasa tsuruichi punya keluarga. hiks), bukan monoyoshi (walaupun ada yang bilang monoyon kayak anaknya tsuruichi).

iya makasih ya sudah mengerti dan makasih sekali lagi karena sudah mengikuti fanfic ami (bungkuk).

68 : kanesada kan bagusnya tsundere. iyah, saniwanya laki-laki. karena jadi laki-laki itu menyenangkan, dan ami suka. walaupun ami perempuan. terima kasih sudah review dan mengikuti fanfic ami.

last, ami ucapkan terima kasih juga bagi yang membaca. karena membaca itu juga butuh tenaga, dan ami tidak memaksakan untuk review. asal suka dan baca ami ikut senang.

sampai jumpa di fanfic touken ranbu selanjutnya.

·

 _amikawa._


End file.
